Totally Sumo Spies
by Asura94
Summary: After coming back from a mission Clover finds a very odd jade statue of a plump woman from Jerry's desk, and then suddenly her and her friends including Mandy, and Britney suddenly became the new sumo guardians to defend humanity from an ancient evil who wishes to plung the world into chaos. OCXharem.


**Note: I don't own anything related to this story, only the OCs and the plot. No flames or anything or else. There will be several kinks in this story such as girlXgirl, weight gain, bbw to ssbbw, and such. **

It had been what felt like years since the girls had become spies, after the whole coffee incident about a month or two ago Sam, Alex and Clover had just gotten done with yet another mission from Jerry. The mission was to stop this evil hair stylist who wanted revenge, much like several other baddies wanted, and found themselves in WOOHP HQ.

"A fine job you girls did, yet another enemy is taken down and behind bars, I might add," Jerry said with his usual smile.

"Oh please Jerr it was nothing. Just another would-be bad guy out for another pointless revenge." Alex said while waving her hand in a lazy manner.

Jerry hummed in agreement. "Quite right."

"Anyway Jerr, now that the mission's finished we gotta go now," Sam said while she and her friends stood up from their seat.

As they were leaving Clover suddenly spotted something on Jerry's desk, it was a beautiful green crystal statue, in the shape of an obese woman with a large belly, bubble butt cheeks, and large breasts. The statue had a few gold bits engraved in it in various places. While it may be in the shape of a fat woman, Clover couldn't help but think it was cute in a strange way.

Taking a few quick looks around, she quietly grabs the statue and places it in her bag, and whistles to herself while following her friends.

Back in Beverly Hills class had just ended, seeing as tomorrow's the weekend, the spies can get a chance to relax and hang with each other back home.

"Thank God, it's Friday girls now we can really kick back and relax," Clover said with her hands behind her back.

"I know it's been nothing but mission after mission left and right, sometimes I think Jerry should at least let us have a whole month off to ourselves." Alex sighs.

"Maybe, but that's the life of being a spy Alex, life's never dull," Sam said.

"Sounds like you three could use a break."

The girls stopped when they heard a familiar voice, and saw that it was Britney who waved at them.

"Hey Britany how are you doing?" Sam asks standing up and hugging their blue suit wearing spy with Clover and Alex joining her.

"I've been doing alright girls, just finished up a week-long solo mission Jerry had me do in Japan," Britney said with a smile. "Sadly I couldn't stick around to do any sightseeing but at least I can hang out with you girls for the weekend."

The four spies then decided to head for the local smoothie stand to grab themselves drinks, and go somewhere private to have some girl-time between them and to catch up for old times sake. As they were talking with one another Clover then remembered something.

"Hey you guys, you might wanna check this out." She said while digging into his bag.

"What is it?" Alex asked feeling curious.

The blonde pulls out the jade statue and presents it before her friends. "I found this back at WOOHP in Jerry's office. Isn't it cute?" She said with her usual smile.

"What the heck is that?" Alex asked in curiosity.

"Is that a...tiny fat lady made of crystal?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Awww it's cute, let me hold it, Clover!" Britney gushed as the blond handed her the tiny statue. "I wonder what type of crystal its made out of, sapphires?"

Just before anyone could say anything, they heard the sound of someone coming their way, and to their dismay, it was the queen of mean herself; Mandy.

"Well, well fancy meeting you losers here!" Many said with a smug grin.

"What do you want Mandy? Can't you see we're trying to relax here before tomorrow!" Clover snarled through her teeth.

"Oh please, like you know anything about relaxing." The black haired girl said before noticing the statue in Britney's hand. "Well, what's this little thing?" She reached over and snatched it from Brittney before she could even protest. "Ugh, a statue of a fat lady. Never took you for the type to be interested in this Clover, got yourself a thing for fat girls now?" She laughed which made Clover seething with anger.

Though it wasn't really a total lie, ever since that whole Passion Pattie incident about two or three years ago, she was actually starting to miss being fat. In fact, she developed a small pudgy belly without her friends knowing and looked into pictures of BBW women on the web.

"Why don't you shut the fuck, Mandy, before I break your whory face in with my heels!" Clover snarled with venom that made both Mandy and her friends jump in freight.

Now let it be known that it's incredibly rare for Clover of all people to get so mad she wants to swear and give threats. But Mandy crossed a line as Clover has come to respect chubby people and won't let Mandy of all people talk shit about them. Especially when she enjoyed being chubby for a short while and thought about gaining more weight but knew it wouldn't help in her spy work so thought against it for now.

"W-What did you just say?" Mandy shot back, trying to gain back her bravo but was still pretty shaken after Clover's outburst.

"You heard me you annoying loudmouth waste of space whoring bitch," Clover hissed as she stood up and got right into Mandy's face making the bully shrink away in fear. "I'm getting pretty sick and tired of you always trying to bring me, my friends, and other down because you think you can. What the flying fuck gives you the right to insult people by what their preferences are huh? Have you had people talk shit about you the way you're taking shit about me and my friends, or you that much of a shallow bitch you think it's your duty to bring others down?"

The girls and Mandy were so stunned by Clover's words, never once in their life had they heard her talking back to someone like that, this was a whole new side of Clover they never saw before.

Suddenly the statue in Mandy's hand began to vibrate which caught her attention. "Huh?" Mandy gasped when she held the statue before her and Clover. Sam, Alex and Britney walked over to see what was wrong, when the statue started glowing brightly and blinded them.

"H-HEY! WHAT'S WITH THE LIGHT SHOW?!" Alex exclaimed.

Then before they could react, their whole bodies were engulfed in light.

On a trail that was leading to where the girls were, was a young man around the age of 18 with abyssal black hair and reddish tint at the edges, he had a lean and built body, his face was sharp and lean, with a slightly narrowed chin, his hair was spiked upward in the style of flames while the right side of his face was covered by his bangs. But the real eye-catching thing about him was his eyes, his eyes were actually a dark shade of red. So red they were almost like blood. He wore a simple black shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots.

The young man continued walking until he suddenly saw a bright flash of light ahead. "Huh?" He mumbled. And made his way over to the light.

When he saw the light dying he suddenly stopped and gasped at what he saw.

When the light faded Clover suddenly felt herself a little heavy, and felt a sudden draft on her skin, more so than usual.

"What in the he- OH MY FUCKING GAWD!" Clover screamed as she looked herself over. But it wasn't in fear or shock but more of awe and joy. "How did this happen? I'm bigger than the last I got fat!"

It was true she was much bigger than before, her belly was more round and slightly pudgy but had like a ball shape which looked firm but soft. Her thighs were a lot bigger now as was her ass cheeks which were now massive fleshy bean bags, and her breasts had grown to a whopping triple G to J cup size! Her face remained normal as were her hands which retained their small stature. However, much of her clothing was torn to shreds, leaving her half naked.

She rubbed her bloated belly which surprisingly felt like touching silk, her hands easily glided over her belly and went for her breasts. Much like her belly, her busts was also soft yet firm to the touch, she bounced them a few times and felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh God I missed this feeling, I don't know what that little statue did but I really don't care, this is awesome!" Clover exclaimed jumping a bit making her boobs, ass, and belly jiggle with her wildly.

"Ugh, what hit u- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!" Sam screamed in shock.

"Aw man, I'm so stupidly fat! How am I gonna get cute boys like this?!" Alex groaned.

Britney's eyes were wide as plates as she gazed at her now fat and bloated self, with her face becoming red from being half naked.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Mandy shrieked as she looked at her fat body. "This has to be a dream, this has to be a freaking nightmare or something! I can't really be like this!"

Clover seeing Mandy as fat as she gained a devilish grin and chuckled. "Not so high and mighty now that you're as big as a sea cow, eh Mandy?" She teased.

Mandy growled at Clover who only chuckled even louder.

However this was broken when they heard someone clearing their throat, they turned to whoever made that noise and saw that it was a boy who's about four years younger than them. The young man only stared at them with his red eyes, while the girls, with the exception of Clover who had hearts in her eyes, screamed at the arrival of a boy and attempted to cover what modesty they had.

The boy only raised his brow when he saw Clover walking over to him, and swaying her now hippo hips.

"Well, hello there handsome. Liking what you see?" Clover smirked while flaunting her massive belly and her large jugs at the young man. "If you'd like I can show much more than this~"

"Clover what're you doing?!" Sam called out in disbelief that their friend isn't even in the slightest bit freaked out by this.

Clover looked over her shoulder and pouted. "What? It's not my fault that such a good looking man just happens to show up out of nowhere." She said not even bothering to cover her breasts which were now fully exposed.

Before anyone could say anything, the young man spoke out. "Did she say your name was Clover?" He asked.

"That's right hot stuff," Clover smirked while leaning over to give him a good look at her bust.

The young man then turns to her friends as well as Mandy, who was still flustered from her fat state. "And you girls are Sam, Alex, Britney, and Mandy?" He asked them.

The four girls turned to each other, unsure of what to say, but turned back at the young man and nodded. He nodded to himself and suddenly spotted the statue that Mandy dropped when they suddenly became fat, he walks over to it and picks it up. "I'm gonna have to ask you five to come with me. We'll see if we can help you." He said to them before turning around and walking to a different direction.

The girls were confused but followed him, except for Mandy who was still flustered but Clover grabbed her and pulled her out of the stand to the direction the boy is heading. Britney decides to ask him a few questions when the two caught up."So who are you exactly and what do you want with us?"

"My name is Riddick S. Rexton and just like you Alex, Sam, Brittney and Clover I'm an agent of WOOHP," Riddick said making the girls look at him in shock.

"Really?" Sam said in surprise. "How come we've never seen or heard of you from Jerry?"

"I usually work solo and go on very dangerous missions that have a very high chance of me dying or dealing with psychopathic mad murders," Riddick answered. "I also asked Jerry to keep my name off the records to other agents because I've gained a lot of powerful and dangerous enemies that I'd like to keep others out of."

The girls were stunned to hear how someone who's a few years younger than them, went up against enemies so bad even they couldn't go up against without some serious help. Mandy, however, was still mumbling to herself on how fat she's become, but silently heard everything Riddick had mentioned. They then found themselves away from the park where they were at, and saw Riddick walking up to a tree and gave the bark a few taps, and then revealed a hand scanner and eye scanner as well.

"Ok, now this is not what I would've expected," Sam said as she watched Riddick letting his hand being scanned and started on his eye.

"Britney do you know anything about this guy?" Alex asked in a whisper, hoping that Riddick wouldn't hear them.

Britney only shook her head. "No. I never even heard of this guy, in fact in my time in WOOHP, I didn't even meet someone with eyes like his before." She said until they heard the console beeping as it recognized the red-eyed teen.

"I suggest you all stay close now, our ride should be arriving shortly." He said and before they knew it, the ground shook underneath them and to the girl's surprise they were being pulled down on a platform in the shape of the ground in front of the tree.

"Ok this is new, I mean usually when Jerry calls us, we usually get sucked into a tub or get blasted off into the sky to get to WOOHP, but nothing like this," Clover said while feeling relieved that they're getting to WOOHP in a normal manner.

Both Sam and Alex nodded, feeling glad they're not getting to WOOHP like they usually do.

The platform stops at ground level and they saw a large jet craft of unknown make, it looked like a VTOL but the color scheme was a jet black color, with some red and gold painting into the mix. "Let's go, I'll get us to WOOHP in my ride." He said while walking over to the jet craft.

"Wait, that's YOUR ride?!" Alex asked.

Riddick stopped and looks over his shoulder with a small smirk. "You think you three are the only ones with your personal ride?" He said before resuming his march to the vehicle.

The girls look at each other before shrugging and following him to the jet and squeezing inside and sit down in the surprisingly big comfy seats before Riddick starts up the jet engines.

"Strap in ladies, we're taking off," Riddick said over the intercom before a large ramp opens up and the jet takes off at near sonic speeds. Surprisingly the girls felt nothing as their seats seemed to absorb the force from the jet taking off. Then they heard the intercom coming to life again. "There's some fresh change of clothes for you all, they'll be able to fit you until we can figure out what's happened to you." He said before it went offline.

"Phew, thank goodness. I can't go into WOOHP like this!" Alex said while gesturing to her fat body which tore the rest of her clothes off.

"Same here, the last thing I want is for everyone to take pictures of me in torn clothing," Britney said before getting out of her seat and walking over to the far back.

Mandy was the first to reach it, which to their surprise, at incredible speed for someone as fat as her.

As she was looking through the containers of clothes, they all stared at her in awe that she zoomed by them in a blur. "D-Did you guys see that?" Alex stuttered with her jaw hanging.

"She just went at almost super speed! But that's impossible!" Sam said while trying to figure out how she even got there despite her large frame.

"Gotta admit that was pretty impressive," Clover said before Mandy came out wearing new clothes that fit her new frame and size. The girls followed her example and picked out some new clothes and sat back down in their seats when the intercom comes on again.

"Hope you girls are decent because we've arrived at HQ and are about to land," Riddick said and sure enough the familiar WOOHP HQ tower came into view from the jet's windows. A landing pad opens up from the side of the tower and Riddick switched the jet to hover mode and landed it on the platform as it retracted into the building. Once inside everyone piled out of the jet with Riddick in tow and they all noticed Jerry waiting for them.

"Welcome back ladies and Riddick thank you for bringing them in for me," Jerry said nodding to the young man in gratitude.

"No problem Jerry," Riddick said with a mock salute and a small smile towards his boss.

Jerry looks over to the girls with a raised brow, and then noticed the statue of the obese woman in Riddick's hand. He sighs and palms his forehead. "I should've known that one of you were the ones who took the Prachur statue," He said while rubbing his forehead.

This made Clover sweat drop and chuckled nervously when she saw Sam and Alex glaring at her when they heard the statue's name. "Prachur, Jerr?" Britney asked. "Isn't that Hindu or something?"

Jerry nodded. "Yes, Prachur which means bountiful in Hindu was brought to us by an associate of mine in India. We then picked up that the statue was giving off an energy spike of unknown origin, so we began studying it but with no results sadly." He said with a slight frown. "Would you mind telling me as to how you became this way, and what happened before that."

From there Clover was the one who explained everything to Jerry, telling him that she was the one who took it thinking it was cute, and how Mandy was picking on them, much to Mandy's ire, and suddenly they were engulfed in light and found themselves completely fat.

Jerry gave a little hum after she finished her story, then grabbed a small scanner and used it on one of them and suddenly let out a gasp. "I don't believe it. The energy you girls are giving off, matching that with the Prachur statue!"

"So you're saying that….the statue was the one who did that to us?" Britney asked slowly.

"If so, then you think it could change us back?" Mandy asked with a hopeful voice.

But before either Jerry or Riddick could answer, the statue glowed once more, the girls minus Clover shrieked in fear thinking it might do something to them again and braced themselves. In a flash of bright light, something seemed to have...emerged from the statue itself! When the light died everyone uncovered their eyes and saw something that made them widen in utter disbelief.

Hovering above the statue looked like a spirit of a beautiful tanned skinned woman, with long and silky black hair that stretched down her back, who was just as fat as Clover and the girls. From what they could tell, she appeared to be of Hindu descent, while wearing an orange and yellow cloth much like the people of India wore, but had some armor on her body. The spirit then opens her eyes which revealed a pair of sparkling, ocean blue eyes which seemed to bring peace and soothe the soul of any troubled person.

They were all stunned by the sudden arrival of this ghostly woman, Riddick was the first to speak. "Wh-Who are you?" He asked slowly at the ghost.

The woman gave a heavenly giggle that seemed to echo throughout the room before answering. "My name young man is Pavitr, the Hindu Goddess of Bountifulness."

The group was once again shell shocked, floating before them was an actual freaking Goddess! They didn't know what to say but luckily Clover was able to come to their rescue.

"Holy shit lady you are smoking hot!" Clover said with a massive blush and a bit of blood dripping from her nose.

Everyone couldn't help but facefault hard with massive sweatdrops from Clover's response but Pavitr just seemed to laugh it off and not being bothered by it.

"Well I'm glad to know that I can make the younger generation of this era fawn over my godly figure still," Pavitr said with a sweet motherly voice. "May I know your name young lady?"

"My name is Clover, it's really nice to meet you, ma'am, er my goddess, uh how do you wanna be addressed as exactly?" Clover asked in embarrassment.

Pavitr only waved off the young blonde's concern. "No need to worry, young one. Just call me whatever it is you desire." She said while tenderly rubbing Clover's face. Then she pulls away from Clover and looks over to Mandy. "Now then, I see that it was you who had brought this upon you and the others?"

Mandy could only gaze at the bloated goddess, unable to speak due to the fact that she's in the presence of an actual deity. She placed a hand on Mandy's head, who let out a gasp when her eyes suddenly glowed along with Pavitr's eyes. Everyone in the room watched on what the goddess was doing, and were curious as to what she was doing, after a minute she pulled her hand back which Mandy let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm I see now," Pavitr said rubbing her chin with her right hand. "The reason for your actions was all in the name of your love for young Clove is it not?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" The girls, Clover especially, screamed in shock and disbelief while Riddick and Jerry looked at Mandy with raised eyebrows while said girl just looked away with an embarrassed blush.

"Y-Yes," Mandy answered the deity with a meek uncharacteristically shyness in her voice. "I….I do love Clover!" She felt tears running of guilt and shame running down her eyes.

Clover with her eyes widen in surprise to hear that her biggest rival in school, was actually crushing on her?!

Riddick turned to Jerry and nodded at his boss, Jerry got the silent word and both he and Riddick exited the room to give the girls some privacy to take care of this.

Clover slowly walked over to Mandy who lowered her head till her eyes were shadowed by her hair. "...M-Mandy...do you...really… LOVE me like that?" Clover asked still feeling shocked by Mandy's confession.

The crying teen slowly nodded as tears continued to fall.

"But, I don't get it, you've always been picking on us for a very long time, you and Clover always insulted each other, even compete against each other over boys. So how could you even like Clover like that?" Sam asked in total disbelief.

"...I…..I don't know when or how these feelings for Clover came to me, but they just did! For the longest time, I thought it was just simple puppy love and kept it hidden, worried that someone would tease me or hate me for liking another girl. But they just kept growing and growing, so….so I resorted to bullying! Hoping that if you'd hate me for being such an ass, then maybe these feelings would go away, but they didn't!" Mandy exclaimed before burying her face in her hands.

Clover was beyond shocked, no words could describe how she felt or how she could feel at the moment due to Mandy's confession of love to her. As much as she did hate her for the crap she pulled on her and her friends, especially her by the way, the blonde leader couldn't help but feel sympathy for the now possibly former bully. She walked up to her and gently grabbed her by her chubby cheeks to lift her head to look into her eyes.

"Mandy...I'm not gonna lie, I'm still pretty pissed at all the shit you put me, my friends, and any other person you unleash your wrath on. You've been doing this for years and it's gonna take a lot for you to do before you're fully forgiven and it's not just me you gotta gain forgiveness, it's my friends as well and if you can get their forgiveness, maybe we can work something out,okay?" Clover said calmly but with a small smile before pulling her into a deep kiss to seal the deal making the former bully eep cutely but soon melts into the kiss.

This made Sam, Alex and Britney gasp in surprise and stare at their friend with wide eyes, as she kissed Mandy who moaned into the kiss.

The Hindu goddess smiles at the scene before her, feeling happy that the young child can finally remove the weight she's been carrying on her shoulders for years.

Eventually, the kiss ended when Clover broke away, and Mandy blushing a healthy pink blush and sighs, for the longest time in her life, she felt happy that the secret she kept hidden was free and that she won't have to keep it bottled up any longer.

"If you can do all that, then I promise you that we'll be together, understand?" Clover asked while running her fingers through Mandy's hair.

Mandy slowly nods and hugged Clover with her face in her mounds. "I promise, I swear I'll do my best to make amends." She said while nuzzling into Clover's breasts.

Sam, Alex and Britney were still shocked about all this, but if Mandy really could change her ways, then maybe they could help her along the way. With that said and done, Riddick and Jerry were called back in and everyone turned their attention back to Pavitr.

"Now then, miss Pavitr, would you mind telling us exactly why the girls are like this and why were you in that statue?" Jerry asked the goddess.

"It's simple my dear, they are as they are now because the statue has granted them the power I have granted to five others long before them," Pavitr said getting everyone's attention. "They now have super strength, speed, agility, flexibility, and even a few other surprises they'll find along the way."

"Why do they need these powers? For what purpose exactly?" Riddick asked making the goddess gain a serious expression.

"It would be better if I showed you." She closed her eyes before opening them and revealed glowing white eyes, she clapped her hands together and spreads them apart, then the whole room was filled with swirling lights and stars until they suddenly found themselves in what appeared to be India in ancient times.

"Long ago in my home land of India, peace and prosperity was abundance for the people that lived within the country, until a great evil arose from the depths of the abyss." She explained.

The scene before them showed the ground cracking until a violent eruption of dirt and rock exploded in the air, and what they saw took their breath away as an army of vile and vicious monsters of shapes and sizes rose from the ground and began to attack the people. The air was filled with screams of fear and panic, and the unholy howls of the beast.

"The land was being ravaged by the demons that were brought forth from Naraka, the pit of lost souls." Pavitr said as the spies, Mandy, Riddick and Jerry watched as the soldiers tried to fight back but were grossly outmatched by them. "Leading these monsters was once a priestess to the gods, now turned into a servant of evil."

They saw a person walking towards a temple as everything around was set ablaze and crumbling apart. The person was a woman around in her early or middle 20s, she had tanned skin like the people of India, but on her forehead was a darkish purple gemstone. Her eyes were a toxic green and yellow color, her hair as black as night reached down her back and flowed against the wind.

Her outfit was was a dark grey silk robe, that revealed her arms, legs and her midsection while wearing a few jewelry on her wrists and ankles.

"And her name was Virodhee, the dark priestess of Naraka."

They all watched as the dark priestess let out a mad laughter and threw powerful spells at various buildings before entering the temple. And when she did, she found a great golden staff which held a great power within it. The staff of Vishnu.

"But before she could even take the staff, is when five young champions had intervened."

The group then saw five young women with bodies they are currently in appearing out of columns of fire, water, earth, air, and lighting and they began laying waste to the demon army with near lightspeed of attacks. The girls were amazed by this while Jerry and Riddick were impressed as they had small smiles on their faces.

"Blessed by my power they were able to single-handedly defeat most of the demons so the soldiers could defeat the rest of them while they took the fight to the dark priestess herself."

The five fat women surrounded Virodhee in a field while the dark priestess began to unleash her wicked powers on them, but try as she might the five heroines were able to match her blow for blow. With the blessings of the goddess Pavitr and the elements of the world itself, it was a long and hard fight but eventually, the five women prevailed and defeated the evil priestess.

"When Virodhee was defeated and her army vanquished, she was brought forth before me and the other gods of India, and for her crimes against us and the people she was imprisoned within a stone coffin and cast out of India, never to be seen again," Pavitr said finished telling them her story and the room returning to normal.

The spies along with Mandy, Jerry and Riddick were amazed by what the deity had shown them, but there was one question on their minds.

"If I may, if what you showed us about that….Virodhee lady being sealed away and cast out is true, then why're we like this if she's already imprisoned?" Britney asked.

The girls were also muttering to each other, wondering why they became what they are if the dark priestess is already sealed away.

It was then Riddick spoke out. "You think there's a chance she might come back, is there?" He asked.

"I don't think dear Riddick I know she's coming back and with a vengeance so powerful it'll engulf the world and beyond if the girls don't learn to master their new powers and soon," Pavitr said in morbid tone making the girls shiver in fear while Jerry gained a pondering look and Riddick's eyes hardened.

"H-How long do we have to master our powers?" Alex asks fearfully.

"My best-estimated guess is that we have roughly a year's worth of time to prepare you girls for what's to come and during that time lesser demons will make their way out of the shadows to cause harm and you'll have to kill them. As time goes on even stronger demons will appear and it will push you to your limits and beyond but you must stay strong and prevail for when Virodhee is free from her prison and dead set on causing chaos and destruction wherever she goes," Pavitr explained to them.

The room was filled with silence. Clover, Sam, Alex, and Brittney have saved the world dozens of times, but that's when they were facing human mad men and women, but facing an ancient priestess along with an army of demons, that's a whole other league for them. And Mandy looked like she wanted to pass out, the idea of facing such dreadful beasts and their mistress was not exactly what she had in mind.

"I understand that I am asking you, girls, much, but please I beg of you," Pavitr said while bowing before the spies and Mandy who gawked at the goddess. "Help save this planet and all who live on it, from this evil nightmare that is to come."

The girls were quiet, taking in the goddess's pleas for help and asking for their strength to combat this evil that will soon engulf the world into chaos and death. After some careful thinking, Clover was the first to step forward. "Count me in." She said with a determined expression which caught her friends and Mandy off guard.

"Clover what are you doing?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I know this isn't the type of enemy we were trained against, but there's no way in hell am I gonna let some, floomsy priestess walts right into our town, and start tearing it apart just so she can be queen of the world!" Clover told her friend with a raging fire in her eyes. "So are you girls with me, or not?"

"W-Wherever you go I go, Clover," Mandy said, still frightened but nonetheless determined.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna let Mandy one-up me on being your friend when you need it, count me in!" Alex said with a grin.

"I was already gonna join in to begin with, besides we have the power and the time so all we need is a little training and I think we can manage ourselves," Britney said with a small smile.

Sam looked a little hesitant but sighs and steps forward. "I still think this is a crazy idea, but….I'm not gonna let that witch ruin our lives." She said with a determined smile growing.

This made Clover happy and stretches her hand out, one by one the girls placed their hands above hers and gazed at the goddess who was smiling at them, grateful that they've accepted their task.

"I thank you young ones. As of this moment, on this day, you five shall forever be known as the Sumo Spies!" Pavitr declared while bathing them in their respective colors.

While the name may sound odd to them, Clover gave her friends a grin and a nod. Then as one they lowered their hands and threw them in the air with a united shout.

"GO SUMO!"

Upon shouting their new name, they were engulfed in light which matched their personal colors, red for Clover, green for Sam, yellow for Alex, blue for Britney and purple for Mandy. Once the multi colored lights covered the girls, they suddenly found themselves back to normal, sadly their clothes didn't change with them so they had to hold them to keep them from falling down their bodies.

"Well that was fun!" Clover said with a giggle. "I can't wait to try out my new powers against some baddies!"

"Yeah well I hope we learn a way to keep our clothes on our body for whenever we do transform, this is annoying!" Sam said with a groan.

"I wouldn't worry about that girls. This was just your first time of changing, once you change a second time, any clothing you wear will adjust to your new forms." Pavitr told them much to their relief.

Once they got another set of clothes on the girls were already walking out of Jerry's room, heading for Riddick's personal vehicle, that is until Jerry stopped him.

"Riddick if I may have a moment with you?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"Due to what we've learned just now I think it would be best if you could help train the girls, especially with the potential of this new enemy who might be unleashed back into our world." Jerry said with a serious tone in his voice.

"I understand sir, the girls are only used to taking down a bunch of clowns and not having to actually kill anyone and you want me to prepare the for that?" Riddick asked just as serious.

"precisely why I wish it didn't have to come to this but with this new threat coming around I'm afraid the girls are going to need to learn about this sooner rather than later," Jerry said with a heavy sigh.

"I understand Jerry don't worry I'll take care of them and I'll be there to help them when it happens," Riddick said to his boss with a small smile.

With that said just when Riddick was about to walk away, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Pavitr holding her statue out to him. "I think it would be best if the girls were to take this with them. That way I'll help them learn more about their new found powers." She told him.

Riddick looks at the statue for a second and then takes it from the goddess, while she glowed and dove right back into the statue. Letting out a small hum the young man took his leave and prepared to fly the girls home.

** (Nighttime)**

After the whole ordeal with what just happened that afternoon, the girls along with Britney and Mandy were back in their home with the other two sleeping in the guest rooms. Clover was seen in her room brushing her hair in the mirror, while the statue of Pavitr sat comfortably on the desk.

"Man today has been pretty crazy huh?" Clover said to herself while looking the small statue. "I mean Sumo super powers, getting sexily fat when transforming, and a evil goddess hell-bent on world domination? If someone told me that a couple months ago I would've laughed in their face and called them crazy."

Then she heard a knock on her door. "It's open." She said.

The door opened to reveal it was Mandy, who had an uneasy look.

"Mandy? Whatcha need?" Clover asked while putting the brush down.

"Um, well, I was wondering that if... If it would be ok to, sleep with you?" Mandy asked while fiddling the rim of her shirt feeling her heart pounding.

Clover raises an eyebrow and. "May I ask why?"

"Well, I just...I just wanna get to know you more. Since you found out that I have a real big crush on you, thanks to that goddess who noticed. And...I just wanna try and mend the bridge that formed over the years." Mandy said with a few tears flowing feeling ashamed that she tried to make Clover hate her due to the fact that she was scared of being looked down by others for liking another woman.

Clover saw this and got up, and walked over to Mandy before bringing her in a hug. "Hey, it's alright, if you wanna sleep with me then that's fine with me." She said while rubbing Mandy's back.

"T-Thank you," Mandy said happily while she crawled into bed with her crush following after.

"You comfy?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Mandy felt a hand sliding under her shirt and gasped when she felt Clover's hand gently rolling her breast. Clover smiled when she saw the healthy shade of pink on Mandy's face and then captures her in a kiss.

Mandy moaned into the kiss while Clover's tongue was rolling against hers.

Clover wrapped her arms around Mandy and pulled her closer letting their breasts smash into each other, while continuing to make out.

"Mmmm you like that don't you Mandy~?" Clover purred at the black hairs girl.

Mandy slowly nodded lightly panting from the kiss that Clover gave her. The blonde girl smiles before pulling her shirt off, and went to unhook her bra, freeing her ample double M to N-Cup breasts.

Mandy blushed at the sight of Clover's boobs which made the blonde smile at her.

Mandy reached out and gently grasped Clover's breasts, they felt so incredible, they were firm yet soft at the same time. She leaned in and buries her face in between the valley of Clover's bosom feeling her crush lightly squeezing her boobs against her face.

Mandy then moved over to the left nipple and latched onto it, Clover moaned when she felt her former rival sucking on her teat and brought her closer.

"Mmmm that's it, baby, suck on mama's nipples more." Clover cooed while stroking Mandy's hair.

Mandy happily sucked on Clover's breast more until she felt milk actually leaking from her breast. It was so sweet and creamy Mandy sucked on it with gusto while hugging Clover closer.

Clover smiles and wrapped her arms around Mandy and lies back down on the bed, while Mandy continued to feed from her. 'Maybe I was wrong about her, she really is a sweetheart, despite all those rude things she and her friends said about us. Maybe we can try to convince her friends to hang out as well.' With that Clover closed her eyes and fell asleep, as did Mandy while keep her face buried in Clover's breasts, unaware that the statue of Pavitr briefly glowed and a soft giggle was heard.

* * *

**(A month later)**

After being told that they were the new Sumo guardians of earth, Clover, Mandy, Sam, Alex and Britney have been taken under Riddick's wing to help them train for the coming battle that will arrive, for weeks he would have them train in their normal forms in his obstacle course, and learn the many martial arts skills that he learned in the past.

Despite the grueling trails they went through under his care, they have shown great results of their efforts.

Around the same time, Pavitr took her chance to help train the girls in mastering their sumo forms, granted that some of them were a little hesitant aside from Clover to even use them, one of the big things about their sumo forms is the more food they eat, regardless if it's healthy food or junk food, the stronger they get.

So the goddess had the girls eat and eat, and eat as much as they could, surprisingly their normal forms remained the same, when they changed into their sumo forms they found that they were even fatter than the first time.

Right now it was Friday, meaning the girls have as much time to relax after their training. However the life of a spy is never that simple.

** (WOOHP)**

Jerry was viewing the latest report of a situation that drew his attention. On the screen it showed a group of men attacking a village somewhere in a different country, all of them following a man who appears to be the leader of them and Jerry easily recognized him. Eyes narrowed he pressed a red button on the console and the image of Riddick popped up.

"There something wrong sir?" He asked.

"I'm afraid there is something terribly wrong. I want you to gather the girls and bring here immediately." Jerry ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Soon the group were gathered and standing at attention, awaiting orders.

"Now then as I'm sure you're all wondering why you're all here, I can assure you girls that this won't be like any of your regular missions." Jerry said which caught their attention.

"Really? Then what is it this time Jerr?" Alex asked feeling curious and a little worried about what their boss had in mind.

Jerry type on his keyboard and the monitor behind him came to life to reveal the image of a man around his mid to late 30s or 40s, wearing what appeared to be a military uniform and with a scar on his cheek. "This man here is Augustus Irons, a former U.S. army general now turned terrorist after going rogue a years later, he's created his own militia unit that's been causing trouble in the far east. And because of this the government has declared him to be America's most wanted man around." Jerry explained while showing them the horrors of his handiwork.

Suffice to say the girls were horrified to see the carnage before them, the screams of the people in the village and the death toll climbed higher with each villager killed.

"Your mission is simple, you are to infiltrate his hideout and assassinate him and any who are loyal to him," Jerry said making the girls look at him in shock. "I know you girls have never killed before but this man has a kill on sight order and if you let Augustus stay alive, more innocent people will die."

This made the girls feel very queasy about the idea of killing someone. True, they, mainly Clover, Alex and Sam were almost killed before but never once have they taken the life of another in their years as spies.

"Are...are you sure about this Jerry?" Sam asked with a little trembling in her voice.

"I'm very sure Sam."

"You girls won't have to worry about that." Riddick said getting their attention. "Cause I'm coming with you, see this happens to be one of the many missions I'm known for, and you five will get a first hand look of what I do on the other side of WOOHP."

The girls gulped audibly in anticipation and nervousness as this is the first type of mission they'll have to actually kill someone and they didn't really know how to feel.

"Listen I know it's your first time and all, which is why I'm usually the one who does that, so people like you don't have to. You just leave Augustus to me, while you girls take care of his men." Riddick said. "And if things do go south use your new powers to help yourselves, understood?"

They all nod in understanding and when Jerry dismissed them, they all headed to the hanger and loaded into Riddick's jet and took off. As they soar through the air the girls were in the very back, gearing themselves in their outfits with Mandy having her own spy outfit, still they were pretty shaken up over the thought of them actually killing another person.

Mandy was sitting by the window lightly trembling at the idea of her hands being covered with blood.

She feels a hand being placed on her shoulder and slightly jumps before turning around and looking at the concerned face of Clover.

"You okay Mandy?" Clover asked her lover in worry.

"We're being sent to kill someone, how do you think I feel?" Mandy snapped beige looking down in shame. "I'm sorry I just don't know if I can do this. I mean I get that spies may have to do this type of thing when the situation calls for it but I don't think I can do it."

"Hey it's ok to be scared, hell, I'm scared at the thought of killing someone." Clover told her. "I mean me and my friends have been spies for years now, but not once did we even kill someone, I guess now we know why we never ran into Riddick before. When he said that he handles very dangerous missions, he meant really dangerous missions."

Then she placed her hand on Mandy's cheek and made her look her in the eyes. "But listen, no matter what, don't ever take joy in taking the life of another. That was the one thing Riddick taught us remember? Never loose yourself and don't become what you fight unless you have to."

"O-Okay...I'll try my best Clover," Mandy said with a determined look on her face.

Clover kisses her lightly on the lips and says. "That's all I can ask of you baby."

After an hour or so of flying the VTOL lands just outside a mountain range, where Augustus and his militia were based at, Riddick was the first to climb out and the girls followed suit.

"All right ladies, remember your training, these guys aren't like any foe you've gone up against, from the reports that Jerry filled us in they've got all kinds of weapons as well as mech suits they've stolen over the years. They're planning on making an army strong enough to overthrow the White House itself. So it's out job to stop these guys, before they leave this continent." Riddick told them in a commanding tone. "And remember if things do go FUBAR, be ready to use your new abilities, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The girls saluted before setting their gaze of the base.

"It'd be better if we split up. I'll go and find Augustus, you five go and find where their ammunitions and weapons are being made, but above all don't die." Riddick ordered.

And with that they all raced down the hill towards the forest, with Riddick going left and the girls going right. Clover was ahead of her friends, briefly looking over her shoulder to see her team behind her, while the pep talk she had with Mandy did help lighten her spirits, she still couldn't help but feel scared. This was Mandy's very first mission, a real dangerous one compared to the one she had years ago, before having her memory wiped. But now they have powers no other human has, they will get out of this alive, they need to or else the world will be in ruins.

* * *

**(Later)**

'Well, this certainly went bad real quick.' Clover inwardly groaned as she as well as her friends were slowly backing away from the many soldiers before them, aiming their weapons at the spies. There they were cornered like rats, the Spies glared at the men who surrounded them, as well as their large mech suits and various other weapons aimed at them.

"This is bad, really bad you guys," Britney said with a small bead of sweat dripping down her face.

"No, you think? How the hell are we supposed to get out of this mess?!" Mandy shouted with a scowl but on the inside, she was freaking out.

Clover looked all around them and saw no way out, which meant they had one option. "You guys, I think I know how we're gonna get ourselves out of here." She said, which caught the attention of her teammates.

"Really? You mean our new powers Pavitr gave us?" Alex asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes. We're gonna use them to bust our way out of this." Clover said making the other girls look at her with wide eyes. "I know we promised not to use them in front of anyone but right now this is a matter of life and death, we need every advantage we can get at this point. And besides Riddick did say if things go totally FUBAR, we'd use our powers anyway."

The others looked at each other before nodding with determined looks on their faces.

"If you say so Clover, let's do it!" Sam said while the others nodded with the redhead.

She smiled and then glares back at the men who were approaching them. "Now, Vikass!" She shouted.

"VIKASS!"

The girls were bathed in multi colored lights which blinded the militia before them, and when the lights died the men unshielded their eyes only to have their jaws hang in total disbelief of what they saw.

What the militia saw were the Spies, but they were completely different from before. Instead of them having thin frames, their whole bodies had completely bloated and expanded in size! Their once flat bellies were now large, round and almost pudgy but smooth and firm like balls, their thighs had become massive thunder thighs, as their butts now became large boulders of firm and bouncy flesh bean bags. Their hands and feet remained normal compared to their arms and legs, which had become large and soft like jelly, but looked firm and strong like a tree. Their breasts had now became much bigger than when they were thin, raging almost to the triple G or even N cups!

This was the result of them eating all the food Pavitr provided them before, all that food made their fat forms even fatter than before. Their outfits had also changed to fit their now bloated bodies, their legs were now exposed as were their arms and their faces remained normal. And another note, they seemed to have gotten bigger as well in height. Each girl stood over a towering 13 to 14 feet!

The girls grinned at the stunned and stupefied faces of the militia, who suddenly snapped out of their trance and hardened their faces.

Clover only smirked wider and hunched slightly forward. "Now girls, let's go all Sumo on these punks!"

"GO SUMO!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

The girls charged at the thugs with some of them did the smart thing and start spraying lead at the girls but it was all for naught as the bullets bounced off their bodies. Taking advantage of their shocked faces the girls reached the thugs and start to put the smackdown on them with various wrestling moves.

Clover with great speed that looked almost impossible for someone as fat as her, zoomed through the thugs like a bulldozer and sent them flying.

Sam leaped into the air as the men shot at her, her belly easily deflected the hail of bullets and crashed on the ground belly first, which made a shockwave that sent the men flying.

Mandy stood firm as a mech suit slammed its fist against her gut, which absorbed the fist and sank into her belly. "Is that really the best you got?" She laughed as she grabbed the suit by its arm, heaved it over her head and slams it on the ground.

Britney gets a running start before tucking in a ball and started literally bowling over the thugs like they were human bowling pins. Which in this case they are and is laughing the whole way.

Alex decides to take on the thugs up close in personal by giving them some killer haymakers and some hardcore dropkicks. She even grabbed seven thugs at once in an iron bear hug and suplexed them, crushing them to death from her body weight.

As they were fighting, up above them was Riddick fighting the leader of the militia, Augustus Irons having been sent in by Jerry to find and kill on sight for the crimes he committed, with one strong left hook he slugged the leader who cried out and landed on the rails, he heard all the explosions down bellow and his eyes went wide from what he saw.

"W-What the hell?" He gasped before feeling something sharp going into the back of his head. With one last gasp, Augustus Irons went limp before falling on the floor.

Riddick was panting from the fight he had from the hardened veteran, wiping a trail of blood from his lip he reached down and pulled his knife free from the dead terrorist. As he wiped his knife clean, he looked down and gave a slight smirk at what he saw. "So they decided to use those powers of theirs after all huh? They'll definitely come in handy in situations like this." He said before sheathing his knife and walked to the elevator that lead down below.

When he got down he saw that the girls were just about finished as they destroyed all the mechs and only a few thugs were left. Seeing as they couldn't do anything on their own and their weapons had no effect they did the smart thing and threw them down and got down on their knees with their hands in the air.

"We surrender please don't kill us!" One shouted out.

"Well, it's nice to see that you guys actually had some brains unlike the rest of your friends," Britney said nudging one of the dead soldiers with her foot.

Riddick cleared his throat and walked up in front of the girls. "You all ok?" He asked.

"Yeah we're fine Riddick, not even a chipped nail," Clover said with giggle. "How about you?"

"I'm fine and that bastard Augustus is in hell where he belongs now," Riddick said.

Though he did noticed some of the girls did looked gloom, especially since some of them did have blood on their hands. He walked over to Mandy who was sitting on her bloated but and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Mandy, I know it's never easy, and it never will get easy for you, but you did good on your first day. Normally I wouldn't be saying this but it's ok to feel guilty of taking the life of another person, that makes you human." He told her while giving her a gently squeeze on her shoulder.

She looks up at her leader ad gave a soft smile. "Okay, thank you Riddick."

"Anytime, now let's get these guys cuffed and behind bars," Riddick said while glaring at the surrendered soldiers making them shiver at his death gaze.

Eventually the surviving soldiers from the now defeated militia were seen in handcuffs, and were loaded inside helicopters, which were from WOOHP and the local government.

As Jerry oversaw the ordeal, Riddick was now sitting next to the Spies, who were still in their sumo forms.

"At first I wasn't even sure if you girls would even use your powers. considering that your reactions last month told me otherwise." Riddick said with a slight smirk and crossed his arms. "And yet, it seemed they proved very useful to you, huh?"

They all blushed at their friend's teasing tone before Clover cleared her throat and answered him.

"Well if you must know Riddick, me and the girls decided that when the going gets tough and it's a matter of life and death we'll swallow our pride and use the powers we were given," Clover said making the girls nod with her. "Besides, I actually missed being like this. Ever since the whole Passion Patties ordeal, I actually gained a newfound respect for women who're bloated."

"That true Clover?" Same asked feeling amazed that her friend actually liked being fat.

"Of course. It doesn't matter whether I'm thin like a twig or fat as a sea cow, I'm still the same fashion loving girl you know and love." Clover told her while crossing her arms under her massive breasts.

This made the red eyed teen smile and placed his hand on the blonde's belly, which made his blush. "Well I'm glad you decided to accept these new powers." He said as he tenderly rubbed her smooth and firm belly. "After all, beauty is only skin deep. That's were real beauty comes from."

Clover's face turned redder than her suit and she couldn't stop the small giggle leaving her as Riddick's strong hands rubbed her belly. The other girls looked at their blonde friend with pouty envious faces, wishing they were in her place right now.

"Alright ladies, it's time to go home," Riddick said with a smile making the girls nod and follow him to his jet, but not before deactivating their powers.

**(Nighttime)**

After returning from their mission, the girls immediately went to the showers in hopes of washing away any dirt or blood off them. None of them felt like eating due to having killed for the first time, and went to bed. While Mandy was back in Clover's room, with the blonde sumo leader behind her and rubbing her breasts to help her coup with what transpired.

"That's it, baby, just focus on what I'm going to your boobs and forget all about that awful mission~." Clover cooed into her lover's ear.

Mandy moaned and leaned back against Clover's naked torso, feeling her nipples hardening on her skin.

Clover then placed butterfly kisses all over Mandy's neck and pinching her nipples. Mandy mewed from her nubs being played with before feeling Clover's hand slithering downward and fingering her nether lips. "Oooooh~." Mandy moaned at Clover's touch. "Please do more to me baby, I love your touch so much."

"How can I say no when you're making such cute sounds?" Clover said while tweaking Mandy's nipples more.

Mandy threw her head back to moan and felt herself being pulled back till she was on the bed with Clover above her. Clover started kissing her and rubbing their breasts together, they moaned in unison while Clover slides her leg in between Mandy's, and had her nether lips meeting Mandy's.

"Come on baby, scissors me like you mean it!" Clover exclaimed while grinding her cunt on Mandy's getting the black-haired girl to buck her hips spazzing.

Mandy started rocking her hips together with Clover, holding onto her leader in her arms while the both of them gasped and moaned together. All the things she did on her first mission were being washed away, by the affections she received from Clover, who tended to her every need.

"Oh God Clover I love you so much!" Mandy cried out with heart in her eyes.

"I Love you too Mandy baby!" Clover cried before pulling her lover into a hot steamy kiss as they both continued to rapidly grind one another's cunts together.

It was becoming too much for them they couldn't take it anymore, and without warning, both of them reached their climax and cried out in pure bliss as fluids sprayed out from their nether lips.

Once their orgasms died down did they both relax and cuddle up to one another with Mandy already being knocked out with a goofy smile on her face and Clover stroking her hair affectionately.

"Glad I could help take your mind off things Mandy baby, sleep well," Clover said with a smile before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. "I love you."

With that said, Clover pulled the covers up over the two of them and fell into a deep peaceful sleep with her beautiful lover curled up beside her.

**(Unknown location)**

Somewhere deep within a mountain hidden from the world, a dark entity lies in wait, a coffin with numerous ancient characters were seen, along with the image of woman surrounded by two snakes, the coffin glowed an eerie purple color before fading.

"Soon I will be free and have my revenge against you and your Sumo Warriors Pavitr," A sinister voice echoed from the coffin. "Just you wait because once I'm free from this accursed prison, I will enjoy watching you and this worthless world BURN!"

** TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
